La tercera guerra
by Cenipul
Summary: Años de paz de tranquilidad...y una tercera guerra se aproxima..lenta...pero esta llegando... lo he puesto en rated M por algunos capitulos...
1. La mudanza

**Bienvenidos a mi FF, les agadezco desde ya el haber entrado siquiera, les deseo una agradable estadía y como dicen, lo importante no es venir si no regresar muchos saludos desde Barcelona para tods ustedes.**

**Los voy a situar un poco: este FF obviamente se ambienta con los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter, habrá caracterizaciones nuevas y traeré a la vida esos 4 personajes, que a mi parecer, jamás debieron ver su temprana muerte leasé como Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Fred, en su momento aunque sufrí por la muerte de sirius llegué casi a entenderla sin embargo me pareció totalmente ilógico e innecesario el de los otros 3.**

**Como les dije anteriomente, es un fic con nuestros entrañables personajes, sin embargo no serán ellos los protagonista, aunque si disfrutaremos por supuesto de ellos en continuidad por lo tanto, al estar personajes que en los libros cortaron su futuro, este "presente" varía al que nos mostraron al final del libro y/o la película.**

**Espero hacer un fic entretenido y a gusto de ustedes, sin más...a continuación los dejo con el.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"La mudanza":**

Todas las mudanzas de por sí suelen ser bastante tediosas, quien puede negarlo, pero aun lo es más cuando no e suna mudanza por el placer de adquirir un nuevo hogar, si no por necesidad de tener un techo provisorio.

Este es el caso de esta familia...luego de un incendio bastante catastrófico, los Potter se había quedado sin hogar...

La suerte quiso que nadie estuviera en la casa en aquel momento, dolor por los recuerdos perdidos pero todos a salvo a fin de cuentas, debían buscar un lugar donde permanecer mientras la casa era nuevamente reconstruída.

Obviamente los Black, Los Lupin, Los Longbottom Los Weasley y demas familia se ofrecienron a darles un riconcito en cada una de sus casas, sin embargo, luego de pasar 2 noches en casa de los patriarca Weasley, Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a la vieja casa de la que Harry disponía en el mundo muggle.

Con algunas quejas por parte de sus amigos y sus hijos, no dieron su brazo a torcer y así lo hicieron.

Llegaron por la noche, 4 camiones repletos de muebles nuevos y varios vehículos, parecía que era toda una aventura para toda esa troupe una mudanza al estilo muggle. El primero en bajar fue un hombre con algunos años a cuesta, pero su aire varonil, su pelo largo, su increíble tez blanca y esos ojos grises le cortaba la respirazión a más de una...y quizás de uno...cosa que le divertía bastante.

Abrió la puerta de su acompañante, extendiendo su mano la ayudó a salir, ella miró la enrome casona que se descubría frente a ella y sonrió.

-Hay que reconocer que Harry tiene muy buen gusto para las casas-dijo la sra. Black.

-Yo tengo buen gusto en todo, buena escoba, buen trabajo, buen choche y una buena esposa-dijo el aludido.

La pelirroja que se encaminaba hacia él levanto una ceja.

-Es bueno saber en que puesto estoy en tu lista de csoas buenas...mi amor...-

-Es obvio que el orden es indiferente-dijo excusandose.

-Yo soy indiferente?-

-No a ver, lo que quiero decir es que no, a ver, que me explique, me refería a que...-

-No te gastes Harry son las hormonas las que hablan, se ve que el Pottercito que lleva dentro la tiene bastante revolucionada, se vuelven locas, son como...-interrumpió el tió licántropo del pobre Harry.

-¿Cómo somos Remus?-

Una ya escandalizada pelirroja lo interrogaba desde atrás entonando su cara con sus cabellos.

-Uy jeje, mira mira mi amor, que buzón tan curioso no?, jeje ey Dora, ven mira si...-

Su esposa solo le hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de .."a mi no me metas" mientras comentaba con una de las Sras. Weasley el color del techo y el frente de la casa.

-Los pequepotters donde andan?- preguntó Sirius acercandose a su ahijado.

-Se han quedado con su abuela en La Madriguera, hasta que nos instalemos totalmente- respondió este.

-Si mejor, molestarían más de lo que ayudarían-

-Exacto-

-En serio Harry Isla no tiene ningún problemas de que os quedéis en la mansión el tiempo necesario, es lo suficientemente grande para que tengan incluso vuestra privacidad-

-En serio tío-que asi lo solía llamar, tío, tío Sirius, padrino se le hacía como muy formal y muy largo-aquí vamos a estar bien, además los niños ya coemnzarán el colegio y nosotros podremos ir a trabajar sin problemas, cuando Genny ya esté con el embarazo mas avanzado la casa ya estará lista-

-Esta bien, pero ya sabes, si no se adaptan aquí tienen las puertas abiertas de nuestra casa-

-Lo sé tío, lo sé, muchas gracias-

Una rubia con cara angelical, y ademanes suaves y finos se acercó con un bebé en brazos, un bebé con unos pocos pelitos pero rojizos como buen Weasley que era.

-Aun no se sabe como comenzó el incendio?-le preguntó a quien siempre consideró uno más de sus cuñados por la cercanía con su familia política y leugo la boda con Ginny.

_Gracias por venir Fleur, pues no, aun estan en investigaciones, pero seguro que pronto no dirán algo, bueno entramos?-expreso con entusiasmo el dueño-

Y así estuvieron entrando muebles los hombres y cajas y cajas las mujeres, luego de unas horas agotadoras, la anfitriona ya usando magia dentro de la casa, preparo algo para picar y beber.

Reunidos todos en salón, disfrutaban de una verdadera velada los allí presente.

Sirius con su amada esposa Isla, y el mayor de sus hijos, Remus Black, más conocido como Rem, un increíblemente guapísimo estudiante de auror, con unos ojos negros que heredo de su madre, un pelo envidiable y una tez blanquesina...que heredo...bueno de hecho es que lo heredó de ambos padres, cabe contar un cotilleo...que Sirius e Isla eran primos...lejanos...se conocieron cuando el se fugó y...bueno esa es otra historia...

Se encontraba Meid, novia de tooooda la vida de Rem, Ron y Hermione Wasley que al igual que Harry y Ginny habían dejado los niños con su abuela, los Lupin, Remus y Tonks...o Dora como el la llamaba, padres de dos preciosos hijos ya estudiantes de Hogwarts, el otro matrimonio Weasley, una francesita dulce y un pelirrojo bastante "hippon", también sus pequeños habían sido secuestrados por su abuela paterna, salvo el pequeñin, el cuarto, el mimado, el bebecito...el que no dejaba dormir, el que jamás tenía sueño el que comía como un desaforado el..el...pero bueno, era pequeño y aun tomaba pecho, asique allí en aquella velada se había convertido en el rey exclusivo.

Y por supuesto los dueños Harry y Ginny.

Hablaron de todo un poco, la noche aun era joven, asique los "hombres" decidieron tomar algo mas..fuertecillo...como hacía calor, salieron al jardin mientras ellas se dedicaron a...a sacarles el cuero que de vez en cuando daba gusto...

Dos de nuestros amigos tenían cierto vicio llamado tabaco, el cual al estar Ginny en cinta les estaba totalmente prohibido furmar cerca de ella, más que nada porque necesitaban sus ojos para ver y se tomaron muy enserio esas amenazas, y claro estaba el bebecito, malo para él.

Mientras Harry contaba el último ataque hormonal de Ginny y sus amigos se reían, Remus estaba cada vez más alejado de la conversación...al principio no supo bien que era lo que lo abstraía tanto...pero poco a poco fue fijandose en una casa contigua, una horrenda casa contigua, pero no era su estética lo que obviamente llamaba su atención...no..no...era algo más...

Fue girándose hasta quedar completamente cara a ella, sí, definitivamente algo había en esa casa que cautivaba por completo su atención.

Fue acercándose hasta dar con la valla que separaba los jardines de ambas casas...torció su cabeza hacia un lado...y luego hacia el otro, se puso derecho entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Qué pasa tío Remus?-preguntó Harry palmeando su hombro.

Este se sobresaltó un poco al estar tan esimismado por aquella curiosa casa.

-¿Qué?, eh?, ah no nada...solo que...¿quién vive ahí?-

-Nadie, antes de venir, estuve por el barrio y los Chester, los vecinos de enfrente me hicieron un buen repaso de todos, y me comentaron que esa de ahí está vacía desde hacía unos años, era de unos tal...tal...ays...Fernández, si, latinos creo que dijeron...no sé me hablaron de tantos que me lié y solo asentí...por?-

-Quieres invertir en ladrillo Lunático?-dijo su amigo y compadre Sirius al acercarse el resto de los varones.

-¿Saben lo gracioso de esa casa?, es para mearse, los Chester me aseguraron...que está embrujada...-

No pudieron obviamente más que reirse.

_Los muggles tiene cada cosa...a saber que dirán entonces de tu casa Harry!_dijo Ron riendose, las risas siguieron...pero no había forma de que Remus le quitase la vista de encima a la descuajaringada casa...

-Sí, dicen que se oyen ruidos cada tanto, jajajaja-

-Ruidos? que clase de ruidos?-le preguntó a su sobrino algo preocupado.

-Pues no sé, ruidos, pero es que no es raro, se tambalea prácticamente-observó Harry.

Las bromas siguieron un buen rato entre copas y cigarros...y Remus...Remus lo supo...supo porque le llamaba tanto la atención esa casa...olía...olía de una forma especial...si...era casi inconfundible...esa casa...esa casa...olía a lobo...


	2. Ruidos

**Hola, hola, hooolaaaa...ay gracias por leerlo, por el review y por los dos mensajitos privados, ay que feliz jajaja**

**Quería hacer una aclaración, es el tema de las edades...los hijos de los potterpeques y los weasleykids, tendrán edadades cercanas a los de los Lupin y algun Black...por dos razones.**

**1: para poder hacer que interactúen más entre los niños.**

**2: por unas ideas que tengo para el fic jeje.**

**¿Qué más?...a ver a ver...si, en realidad no han pasado 19 años de la muerte de Voldemort, si no que algunos años menos, ya se irán dando cuenta con el paso de los fics...porque espero seguir escribiendo caps gracias a los reviews que me mandaran jejeje**

**Ah sí, tampoco puse el temita de las parejas, porque en si no es algo fundamental para el fic, pero son bastante convencionales, Harry-Ginny, Remus-Tonks Ron-Hermione...etc etc...y bueno un personaje nuevo llamado Isla Black, que no es la del libro obviamente...pero bueno ya irán descubriendo como se van dando los temitas etc etc etc...y si habrá un personaje principal que poco a poco irán descubriéndolo****.**

**Sin más les dejo con el fic, muchos besos!**

**PD: comienzo HOT! Estan avisados…¬¬ =P**

-Mmmmm me matan tus besos….-ronroneó una desarmada esposa en los brazos de su marido.

Él estaba sobre ella, su suave cuello era digno de esos besos que él le entregaba, descendió en su ya memorizado camino, donde él había marcado aquel surco, que sólo él era dueño de recorrer.

Al llegar a sus pechos, apoderándose de ellos alternativamente, su hermosa esposa fue dejando salir sus suaves gemidos, uno tras otro…

No pudo su esposo más que sonreír del placer que poco a poco le iba entregando a su amada pelirroja, eso suspiros fue dándole la pista de que ya podía descender aún más, no tardó en hacerlo…sus labios jugaron unos minutos en su estómago…adoraba esa preciosa barriguita incipiente que ya iba asomando…de hecho en los tres embarazos anteriores, casi ni le daba respiro a Ginny, la veía aún más deseable de lo que ya le podía parecer.

Cuando ella sintió las intenciones de Harry, presionó las sábanas a la vez que su labio inferior con sus dientes, él levantó la mirada unos segundos, la miró y le sonrió de la forma más seductora, se inclinó y se perdió en ella haciéndola delirar.

Sus fuertes gemidos fueron inundando la habitación, Harry sujetaba sus caderas evitando que ella se moviera con pequeños espasmos provocados por el placer dado, él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se irguió al llegar al éxtasis, había sido largo y fuerte, su respiración ahora era entrecortada, pero su esposo no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua, subió atrapando sus labios dándole un húmedo beso, fogoso y feroz.

Ella lo atrapó con brazos y piernas intentando poder seguirlo, peor la excitación de Harry hacía que fuera una tarea difícil.

Él se sentó en la cama la tomó de los brazos y de forma rápida la sentó sobre él, tomó su cara con ambas manos mirándola con tanto amor, que pocas personas eran afortunadas en este mundo de sentir, también se denotaban destellos de pasión y lujuria, tal era la mirada de Harry que Ginny se sonrojó.

-Me deseas mi amor?-preguntó él sin soltar su rostro.

-Cada día más…-respondió totalmente entregada.

-Demuéstramelo-dijo casi como una orden.

Ginny sonrió de forma cómplice y se acomodó sobre él comenzando a moverse lentamente.

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él apoyaba su frente en su pecho, acompasaban sus gemidos casi al unísono.

-Dame más preciosa….ya sabes…como a mi me gusta…-

Cambió sus manos de los hombros para aferrarse a su cuello, él las llevo a sus caderas y juntos fueron marcando un movimiento cada vez más fuerte.

-Sigue linda…no te pares….-

El sonido de la voz de Harry hizo saber a Ginny que él pronto estaba por llegar al clímax, no quiso defraudarlo y con sus últimas fuerzas sintió como su esposo la presionó fuerte con sus gruesas manos a la vez que gemía con fuerza en su oído…solo le bastó unos segundo más para ser ella quien lo acompañara .

Se quedaron así, abrazados, algo sudoroso, agitados, sonrientes, felices…se amaban tanto como se deseaban.

Se movió un poco para besar sus suaves labios, ella sonrió traviesa.

-Te amo Ginny-

-Te amo Harry-

Se abrazaron para oír sus corazones apaciguarse….pero no fue eso lo que oyeron exactamente si no uno unos….

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Por Merlín y ahora qué?..._

Dijo besando el hombro de Ginny mientras ella se levantaba buscando su bata.

-A saber que le hizo a quien qué cosa...-besó a su marido y salió.

_Ay Merlín Merlín…-

Se vistió y también salió.

-A ver, pero qué pasa ahora?, no deberían estar durmiendo ya?, que haces en la habitación de tu hermano James?-

Dijo Ginny cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues me da que no es el único colado-dijo Harry sacando a Lily de detrás de la puerta.-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-miró a su hijos esperando respuesta.

-Hay ruidos….-dijo por fin Albus.

-Ajam…ruidos….qué clase de ruidos hijo mío?-preguntó su madre.

-No sé mamá ruidos…-

-Eso no nos dice mucho no crees? a ver vayamos por partes…de dónde viene los ruidos?-preguntó Harry.

-De la casa fea-señaló hacia la ventana Lily.

La pareja miró.

-Ay niños, se habrá colado algún animal-les contestó Ginny.

-Pues tiene que ser un animal bastante grande o muy patoso con los ruidos que hizo…es que no lo oyeron? el jaleo nos despertó, a ustedes no?-acotó James.

-Ehm, no, no lo oímos, tu madre y yo tenemos un sueño muy profundo-

-Sí, eso mismo, como dice tu padre, ahora venga, a la cama todos que ya es tarde, no se vayan a desvelar

-Pero…ahí está otra vez, no lo oyen?...-exclamó la pequeña.

Harry y Ginny se miraron…sí, el ruido si era bastante latoso, no solo debía ser un animal medianamente grande, si no que bastante rápido.

-Un gato!-dijo Ginny al pensar que los ruidos encajaban perfectamente con los que podía hacer un gato y más a esas horas.

-¿Ven?, asunto resuelto, ahora háganle caso a vuestra madre y todos a dormir.

Los niños miraron hacia la ventana desconfiados, pero no tuvieron más remedio que acceder al mandamiento de sus padres.

Luego de arropar a sus hijos con sus besitos correspondientes regresaron a su cuarto, la pelirroja cerró la puerta, se quitó la bata y se acostó junto a su hombre.

-Espero que no se le dé al gato o gatos estar viniendo por casa…-dijo abrazándose a él.

-Si es uno solo, no molestaría, la cosa que sea más de uno y se les dé por llenarnos la casa-

Levantó su cara para darle el beso de buenas noches.

-Conozco esa cara Harry, ¿en qué piensas?-

-En si…en si era un gato o gatos…-

-Oh vamos mi amor, si no es un gato será otro animal, si no, que va a ser?-

-Eso no lo sé, ya te conté que tío Remus se quedó algo ido con la casa esa, y la otra vez que me trajo los libros, lo vi como se quedó 20 minutos rodeándola, los vecinos le tiene miedo y nuestras lechuzas le tiene pánico…no te parece…no sé…raro?-

-Lo que me parece raro es que le des tantas vueltas a algo tan simple como una casa abandonada con bichos dentro y lo que no me parece raro que si no nos dormimos ya, no nos despierta nadie mañana, venga, te tengo que regañar como a los niños?, a dormir se ha dicho-

Se movió un poco para besar a su marido y cerró sus ojos, Harry con un movimiento de manos apago las velas…aunque la casa se llevó sus pensamientos en los primeros minutos, el cansancio lo venció y cayó rendido en el mundo de los sueños….

**Bueeeeeno hasta aquí por hoy…espero que les vaya agradando el fic, de verdad de todo corazón ya faltan escasas horas para que comience mis vacaciones a ver si los nuevos aires me inspiran más y más jajaja muchos besos a tods!**

**_Cenipul_**


End file.
